Talk:Ten Legendary Warriors
With the Royal Knights and Demon Lords, we assume difference between species and character. However, these Digimon's cards have always appeared as members of this group, and some of the cards used as evolution sources even have "Ancient" in their name. Still, these sources don't specifically indicate that the Digimon depicted are meant to be "Ten Warriors". Do we want to include the digivolutions on this page as indicated on the cards, or only the ones indicated in the games (Battle Spirit, etc.) ?? 05:01, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Pics Hey what happened to the pics I uploaded? It took me a long time to find those. GohanRULEZ 18:37, 1 February 2009 (UTC) ::I am trying to replace the images with high-quality Bandai ones. Your images were also uploaded under the wrong names, against our image-naming policies. If you'd like to upload temporary images, please do so under the image names used in the article, and I won't have to remove them until I replace them. 18:55, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Source? In the D-Tector US 3.0, all the Ancient Warriors have codes but an error will come up when inserting them. Instead all of them can be battled and purified on MAP 5 (MOON). They boast very high stats, with all of them having more than 400HP and all of them having at least one type of attack over 150. Passed on So, taking another look at the specific phrasing, I really think that the line about "passing on abilities" is a reference to the Spirits themselves. #Do you guys think this interpretation is reasonable for the super-canon? #Do we have an exact quote that the Ancients in Frontier passed the Spirits directly to the Archangels (and can we get the Japanese version of that quote for extra-checking)? 00:11, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Five Warriors of Justice, Five Warriors of Evil Should these be listed here, as well as a column in the table for the Hybrid Digimon (Human through Advanced) created from the respective Spirits? Where should we cover these, really? 17:46, October 5, 2013 (UTC) :One problem being that, although the implied members are pretty obvious, the Digimon officially given the designation of "Five Warriors of Justice" are the H and B Hybrids, Flamon, Aldamon, and BeoWolfmon. The only Digimon called a member of the "Five Warriors of Evil" is Duskmon. 19:30, October 27, 2015 (UTC) ::If we treat "Evil Warriors" from the Re:Digitize cardsets as an alternate name, we can fill those in, but that still leaves the Hybrids that didn't appear in the show. 19:35, October 27, 2015 (UTC) :::I think they should probably have their own pages? They'll be pretty stubby though. 00:19, October 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::I'm trying to write a draft, but complicating manners is that each of the inheritors who show up in Jintrix are classified as both "ten warriors of (element)" and "five warriors of (alignment)", so each of those characters should also show up on this page. I'm not entirely sure how to cover it on separate pages, and kind of feel that we should merge them and the ten "warriors of" pages. I'll whip up a draft, I guess. 20:24, November 4, 2015 (UTC) :::::By the way, Collectors apparently had Group-based cardsets like Digitize. Does Heroes! do that? 21:07, November 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Just a head's up Kryten, "element" and "alignment" are being treated as tags despite that not being your intent. Might wanna throw a around them. Chimera-gui (talk) 00:37, November 5, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Tags? 18:57, November 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Yes, when you put a letter/word in "<>", it gets treated as a html tag even if it's not supposed to be. Chimera-gui (talk) 21:47, November 5, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::Cyber Sleuth/Hacker's Memory also have them as "medal sets". It has "Warriors of Justice" and "Five Evil Warriors". Have they been dubbed before this?Marcusbwfc (talk) 06:16, September 29, 2019 (UTC) Alt. Name Ah, the reference is basically that when the group is referred to as a group, it's almost always as "Densetsu no Juttoushi". It's repeated often enough that I thought it could be a name on its own... They're only really referred to as "Juttoushi" in the opening spiel. Lanate (talk) 02:26, October 27, 2015 (UTC) :The profiles use it pretty consistently too (I think the cards are the only source that uses Juttoushi by itself), which I've been translating as "legendary Ten Warriors", but we can revise that if you wish. 16:23, October 27, 2015 (UTC) ::I still think it's probably good as an alternate name, but the profiles we use here might flow a little better by treating "Densetsu no Juttoushi" as "Ten Legendary Warriors" rather than legendary "Ten Legendary Warriors". Lanate (talk) 00:21, October 28, 2015 (UTC) :::I thought that's how I already dubbed them? 01:23, October 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::Hm, the profiles use "legendary 'Ten Legendary Warriors'" over here. Lanate (talk) 01:28, October 28, 2015 (UTC) :::::I'll give them another check, then, I thought I had fixed that. 14:30, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Draft (moved) I think this draft is good to start discussion on, and we can leave out the "confirmation needed" bits when it goes live until we come to a separate decision on them. What do y'all think about covering the various facets of the "Warriors" and their umpteen Groups in this manner? 20:48, November 9, 2015 (UTC) #Do we want to continue to treat Ex- Digimon as separate from their regular forms? #Does Heroes! contain any group names, like Jintrix, Crusader, and Collectors did? #Are the implications in the profiles strong enough to assign KaiserGreymon and MagnaGarurumon as Warriors of Flame and Light, and to assign Strabimon and the reserve Fusion Forms as Warriors of Justice? 17:11, November 10, 2015 (UTC) :So, my personal opinions: *Ex- should be treated as the same Digimon. *The language of the profiles is sufficient to label the Transcendent forms by attribute, and to treat Strabimon and the Fusion forms as alternate versions of species already listed as warriors of good. In addition, Rhihimon is a version of Koichi per the toys. While the group seems to be used to define the members who appeared in the show proper, Strabimon and the Fusion forms have not had cards that would have spots for them to not be called Warriors of Justice. Basically, it seems pedantic to separate them when the canon describes them as forms of Justice species, and I believe this is a special case unlock the Royal Knights, where alternate forms often did have cards that explicitly omitted calling them Royal Knights. :Also, I'm planning on merging this page in and reorganizing the other Warriors pages tonight. 20:00, November 12, 2015 (UTC) ::Also, should we have infoboxes for each of the groups being covered by this page? Right now, we're missing Fusion-species, Transcendent-species, and the ten "Warriors of X" groups. 16:58, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Cyber Sleuth/Hacker's Memory Interestingly, the medal set for the "Warriors of Justice" actually includes Bokomon, Neemon, Patamon, Lopmon, and Salamon. It would appear they are considered to be members of that group. Also, the Japanese is 正義の十闘士 which appears to name them as the Ten Warriors of Justice (or something similar)Marcusbwfc (talk) 06:26, September 29, 2019 (UTC) :Yes, Ten Warriors of Justice. Medal sets are a little bit iffy, though. 12:49, September 29, 2019 (UTC) ::They give dub names of "Warriors of Justice" and "Five Evil Warriors", at least.Marcusbwfc (talk) 23:09, September 29, 2019 (UTC)